1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter control apparatus of a camera apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shutter control apparatus, which turns on/off the shutter with a single switch, and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The design of mobile communication apparatuses or consumer electronic products (for example, digital camera) is usually towards lightness and smallness, and along with the increase of additional functions, the space in the device for circuit is getting smaller and smaller. Thus, how to accomplish the same functions with least circuit components or structure design within a limited space is the major subject of the development of mobile communication device.
Nowadays, the function of digital camera has become an important additional function on mobile apparatuses. However, the shutter of a general digital camera is usually controlled by 2-step switch. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional shutter control circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the switches S1 and S2 respectively control the output voltage levels of the output terminals OUT1 and OUT2. While the switch S1 is turned on, the voltage level of the output terminal OUT1 is high voltage level, and here the digital camera focuses. While the switch S2 is turned on, the voltage level of the output terminal OUT2 is high voltage level, and here the digital camera takes a picture.
However, since the circuit illustrated in FIG. 1 requires many components, a lot of space is needed if this circuit is adopted for the shutter control of a mobile communication device. If the shutter control with the same function can be achieved with fewer components or with the help of software, the space efficiency of mobile communication device can be increased and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.